


桶迈相性一百问

by Iz_SimonCat



Category: Michael Jackson (Musician), Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-20 00:33:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9467474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iz_SimonCat/pseuds/Iz_SimonCat
Summary: 一百问相性调查问卷。





	1. 前五十问

1 请问您的名字？  
迈：Michael Jackson。  
桶：……  
主持人：这位先生你必须回答这个问题。  
主持人：这位先生我们这是直播请不要尝试破坏相机。  
主持人：这位先生我们已经谈好合约了我们是不会关掉相机的而且必须录音请认真一点。  
桶：【拿起Herbie】Herbie。  
主持人：【扶额】我们问的是你的名字，不是玩具的名字  
桶：Buckethead。  
主持人：……我问的是你的真名。  
桶：这个并不重要，pass。  
迈：【偷笑】

2 年龄是？  
迈：比他大11岁。  
桶：比他小11岁。  
主持人：所以你们都回避了这个问题是吗……

3 性别是？  
迈：男。  
桶：男。

4 请问您的性格是怎样的？  
迈：超级好。  
桶：空洞（disembodied）。

5 对方的性格？  
迈：射孔，但是私底下是个大甜心。  
桶：超级好，人前人后都是甜心。

6 两个人是什么时候相遇的？在哪里？  
迈：我当时被狗仔追击，慌不择路跑到了地下音乐会里面，随便挑了一个房间藏起来。  
桶：他闯进的是我的更衣室。

7 对对方的第一印象？  
桶：爱豆忽然出现在眼前，不知所措。  
迈：他当时一见到我就呆住了，整个人直接戳在原地，后来他是听到狗仔的喧闹声和相机声才反应过来，把我摁到了他的玩具堆里藏起来——我当时真的以为他是个变态。  
桶：但是我就是个变态啊，【唱】Buckethead is a psycho, Buckethead is a psycho。

8 喜欢对方哪一点呢？  
迈：都喜欢。  
桶：都喜欢。

9 讨厌对方哪一点？  
迈：穿衣品味太差，差到惨不忍睹。  
桶：巡演太拼命。

10 您觉得自己与对方相性好么？  
迈：很好啊。  
桶：【点头】

11 您怎么称呼对方？  
迈：Bucket。  
桶：昵称太多了。  
迈：honey, sweetheart，除此之外他总是有奇怪的昵称给我，我最不接受的是chicken。

12 您希望怎样被对方称呼？  
桶：Bucket就很好啊。  
迈：只要不叫chicken就好。  
桶：那叫my chick可以吗？  
迈：这个勉强可以，只要不直接叫我鸡就好……

13 如果以动物来做比喻，您觉得对方是？  
迈：一只鸡。  
桶：一只鸡。  
主持人：……你们是有什么奇怪的恋物癖吗。  
迈：【偷笑】

14 如果要送礼物给对方，您会送？  
迈：肯德基的纸桶。  
桶：肯德基炸鸡块。  
主持人：你俩还真是相配呢。

15 那么您自己想要什么礼物呢？  
迈：他送什么我都喜欢啦~  
桶：任何恐怖电影相关，迪士尼相关的都可以。

16 对对方有哪里不满么？一般是什么事情？  
迈：一个是穿衣品味太差；另一个是，他的现场总是设备出问题——而且他从不排练！！  
桶：可是我很厉害啊，这还不够吗？  
迈：但是我也很厉害我不也是照样排练吗？  
桶：小场地没时间排练【望天】。  
主持人：这就是，身为同行（？）的分歧。  
迈：没错。

 

17 您的毛病是？  
迈：过度完美主义【笑】总是把录音室的人逼疯，攒了一大堆歌都不想发。  
桶：射孔，不然我老早就赚飞了【沉痛】。

18 对方的毛病是？  
桶：太有名了，想一起去哪里都不方便。  
迈：没有任何套路可言，然而又极度射孔。

19对方做什么样的事情会让您不快？  
迈：我一定要重申一遍——他的设备和器材总是出问题，让我非常抓狂。  
桶：我们不要纠结这个好不好……  
迈：【龟毛处女发作】不！我就是接受不了！！你看你的那些器材，调音设备，你的吉他——你的吉他换了弦之后就不能把长出来的部分剪掉么！！！  
桶：可、可我……  
迈：这个就不说了，你为什么每次现场都要丢掉十几个拨片？  
桶：这、这是技术需要嘛，拨弦指弹还要摁kill switch，我也很不容易啊！！  
迈：那看看你的吉他！就不能多买几把备用么！坏了擦伤了为什么要贴透明胶？？！！！  
桶：好歹我们也是同行，你别动手啊——  
主持人：两位嘉宾你们冷静一下……  
迈：【咆哮】休息十分钟！我一定得好好教训你这只鸡！！【关掉摄像机】  
主持人：【擦汗】各位观众我们进一段广告……

【二十分钟之后】  
20 您做的什么事情会让对方不快？  
桶：我现在往地上丢一把拨片他马上就能炸毛你信不信。  
迈：【咬牙切齿】B-u-c-k-e-t——【揪住了桶的衣领】  
主持人：那个，我们再进个五分钟的广告……

【十分钟后】  
21 你们的关系到达何种程度了？  
桶：除了公开关系之外，其他都做过了。  
主持人：你这个描述给人很大的遐想空间啊。  
迈：【偷笑】

22 两个人初次约会是在哪里？  
迈：他的后台更衣室吧？躲狗仔那天我干脆就在后台看了他的演出，结束后他拿到演出费了，马上就邀我出去吃饭啦。  
桶：【沉思】那应该是在我家，因为没有别的地方可以去。  
迈：我们买了个肯德基桶晃了半天，最后还是到他家去了。

23 那时候俩人的气氛怎样？  
迈：本以为是个害羞粉丝，调戏着忽然就被反调戏了【羞】。  
桶：我发誓是他先勾引我的。  
迈：我刚开始只是觉得他很有趣，聊着聊着就越来越喜欢了嘛~

24 那时进展到何种程度？  
迈：接吻了，然后他给了我他的号码。  
主持人：你们发展的还挺快。  
桶：我打包票是他主动的。

25 经常去的约会地点？  
桶：我家。  
迈：他家。

26 您会为对方的生日做什么样的准备？  
桶：勉为其难地穿正装吧。  
主持人：也是很拼嘛——迈迈你呢？  
迈：和他一起去迪斯尼？包下幽灵鬼屋给他随便玩什么的。  
主持人：……壕。

27 是由哪一方先告白的？  
迈：是他。【偷笑】  
桶：【淡定望天】

28 您有多喜欢对方？  
迈：很喜欢。  
桶：很喜欢。

29 那么，您爱对方么？  
迈：爱啊。  
桶：爱。

30 对方说什么会让你觉得没辙？  
迈：他无论如何就是不想说话的时候。  
桶：他不用说话，只是眨巴着眼睛看着你的时候。  
主持人：你们的交流方式……

31 如果觉得对方有变心的嫌疑，你会怎么做？  
迈：尽量找出问题是什么，然后解决。  
桶：跑走。

32 可以原谅对方变心么？  
桶：会很伤心，但是也没办法啊。  
迈：同上。

33 如果约会时对方迟到一小时以上怎办？  
迈：很有可能又是在迪士尼乐园里玩……反正回来再庄园里什么时候都可以约会嘛。  
桶：又被狗仔围攻了吧？我会跑的比他还快。  
主持人：你们心好大。

35 对方性感的表情？  
桶：无论什么时候都很性感。  
迈：专注的时候。  
主持人：迈迈你能说的更详细一些么。  
桶：他的意思是我在床上——  
主持人：【打断】停，黄腔是后五十问才能开。  
迈：比如说他专注弹吉他、做饭、看恐怖电影的时候。  
主持人：果然是专注的男人最有魅力呢。  
桶：【偷笑到浑身颤抖】

36 两个人在一起的时候，最让你觉得心跳加速的时候？  
迈：任何时候。  
桶：在床上的时候。  
主持人：……

38 做什么事情的时候觉得最幸福？  
迈：两个人一起做什么都很幸福啊。  
桶：在床上的时候。  
主持人：这位嘉宾你能不能不要精虫上脑！？  
桶：对不起，但是我的荷尔蒙无处宣泄。  
迈：是的，他有过在录音室里一边看重口味小黄片一边弹吉他的黑历史。  
主持人：这个猝不及防的爆料，摄影师来给个特写。

39 曾经吵架么？  
迈：有过。  
桶：有过。

40 都是些什么吵架呢？  
迈：基本就是关于他的设备的问题。  
桶：【哀嚎】

41 之后如何和好？  
桶：艹一顿就好了。  
迈：【偷笑】  
主持人：……等等，那你们刚才休息时间在更衣室里都做了什么？！  
迈：黄腔是后五十问的，现在不能提哦~  
主持人：【目瞪口呆】这么快就驳了我的话？？

42 转世后还希望做恋人么？  
桶：这种东西真的存在嘛？  
迈：那要看他下辈子是否有趣了。

43 什么时候会觉得自己被爱着？  
迈：一直都觉得啊。  
桶：同上。

44 您的爱情表现方式是？  
桶：怎么表达爱不都是一样的吗？  
迈：谈恋爱还要怎样啊，你这个问卷怎么设计的？【嫌弃】  
主持人：嘤嘤嘤我只是想问一下你们约会日常嘛……  
迈：我说出来了就会有记者来蹲点了，我才不想有人来砸场呢。

45 什么时候会让您觉得“对方已经不爱我了”？  
桶：每次他和美女一起拍MV的时候。  
迈：那些只是工作需要嘛！

46 您觉得与对方相配的花是？  
迈：劲爆鸡米花。  
桶：莲花。  
主持人：哎？？莲花？？？桶你居然……居然这么有内涵？  
迈：就跟你说他从来没有套路嘛。  
主持人：【懵圈】

47 俩人之间有互相隐瞒的事情么？  
迈：你不要想套我的话。  
桶：我是不会告诉你的。  
主持人：……

48 您的自卑感来自？  
迈：被父亲嘲笑，还有对自己过度苛刻吧。  
桶：太射孔。

49 俩人的关系是公开还是秘密的？  
迈：秘密的。  
桶：要是公开了我就永无安宁之日了，即使他愿意我也不愿意。

50 您觉得与对方的爱是否能维持永久  
迈：可以。他一直是个很深情的人啊。  
桶：我一个人的爱就够了。  
主持人：我吃下了一把狗粮。


	2. 后五十问

51 请问您是攻方，还是受方？  
迈：受，我非常不想承认这点。  
桶：攻。

52 为什么会如此决定呢？  
迈：因为他比较高。  
桶：【点头】

53 您对现在的状况满意么？  
桶：满意。  
迈：满意，虽然我真的很想反攻一次……

54 初次H的地点？  
迈：他家。  
桶：我家。

55 当时的感觉？  
迈：莫名其妙就成了受。  
桶：沉迷。

56 当时对方的样子？  
桶：特别性感，让人想把他吃干抹净。  
迈：你的确就是这么做的【脸红】。  
主持人：我要深挖一下，在床上的发展是怎样？是怎么分出攻受的？  
迈：我以为他那么射孔肯定很害羞，谁知道他一上来就不停地直球攻击……我还没能撩他几下就被压倒了。  
主持人：我的想象力已经狂飙几万里了。

57 初夜的早晨您的第一句话是？  
迈：我对他说了一句早安，然后这个愣头青居然就直接问我要不要再来一发……  
桶：你说早安的样子太性感了，当时我脑海里只有那句话。

58 每星期H的次数？  
桶：平常没事的时候，每晚或者隔天一次。  
迈：如果他巡演的话，半年来一发；如果是我巡演，一年都吃不到【哀怨】。

59 觉得最理想的情况下，每周几次？  
迈：四次这样吧。  
桶：四五次，或者更多。  
迈：更多？  
桶：年轻人比较有活力。  
主持人：【点头】有道理。

60 那么，是怎样的H呢？  
迈：我很喜欢那种浪漫暧昧的气氛，没事调戏一下撩拨一下做个小前戏什么的，情到深处来一发最好。  
桶：我都可以。  
主持人：都可以的意思是？  
桶：不同地点不同体位要快的要慢的都行【淡定】。  
主持人：【悄悄咽下一口唾沫】色气。

61 自己最敏感的地方？  
迈：耳朵。  
桶：脖子，肩膀和乳头。

62 对方最敏感的地方？  
迈：肩膀和乳头，咬到的时候他反应超级大。  
桶：他偏好的地方是耳朵，其实全身都很敏感。

63 用一句话形容H时的对方？  
迈：眼神特别专注，让我觉得我自己非常性感【羞】  
主持人：你已经很性感了……  
桶：性感，腰扭的很厉害。

64 坦白的说，您喜欢H么？  
桶：喜欢。  
迈：喜欢。

65 一般情况下H的场所？  
桶：床上，墙壁，餐桌，浴缸，等等。  
迈：这是偏好的几个地方。  
主持人：等等，墙壁是怎么回事？？  
桶：火车便当式。  
主持人：【鼻血】好的我知道了。

66 您想尝试的H地点？  
桶：我都可以。  
迈：随意~

67 冲澡是在H前还是H后？  
迈：一般是冲澡时。  
桶：我都可以。  
主持人：这位嘉宾你对自己的能力还真是自信呢……  
迈：所以特别好用，真的【点头】。

68 H时有什么约定么？  
桶：一定要带套。  
迈：一定要用润滑剂。  
主持人：摄影师给个镜头——安全性行为很重要！！！

69 您与恋人以外的人发生过性关系么？  
桶：自己的手算吗？  
迈：以前交过的女朋友。

70 对于“如果得不到心，至少也要得到肉体”这种想法，您是赞同还是反对？  
迈：反对，对心爱的人怎么可以这样呢？！  
桶：赞成啊，我会给尸体防腐，所以即使只是得到了肉体，那也永远是我的了。  
迈：亲爱的，主持人的意思是，如果你得不到对方你会强奸他吗？  
桶：【恍然大悟状】是吗？？？  
迈：Bucket你和社会真是脱节呢。  
桶：可我只是一只鸡啊【淡定】。  
主持人：……这位先生你还是没有回答我的问题呢。

71 如果对方被暴徒强奸了，您会怎麽做？  
迈：……他们能找得到他也挺不容易的嘛。  
桶：不可能，他的庄园安保很严密的。  
主持人：……

72 您会在H前觉得不好意思吗？或是之后？  
迈：不会啊，我可是主动勾引他的耶。  
桶：不会。带着面具的人可以不要脸了。

73 如果好朋友对您说「我很寂寞，所以只有今天晚上，请…」并要求H，您会？  
迈：拒绝。拒绝一切对让狗仔有机可乘的事件。  
桶：被吓飞。

74 您觉得自己很擅长H吗？  
迈：很擅长。  
桶：超擅长。  
主持人：蜜汁自信？？？？

75 那麽对方呢   
迈：平时穿的很禁欲然而床上很猛哦~  
桶：床上床下都很浪。

76 在H时您希望对方说的话是？  
桶：我希望他更浪一些，说一些faster，harder，fuck me之类的。  
迈：虽然他的喘声很诱人，但要是他能玩玩dirty talk就好了。

77 您比较喜欢H时对方的哪种表情？  
迈：都可以啦，只是希望他不要戴鬼畜的面具来日我。  
桶：都喜欢。

78您觉得与恋人以外的人H也可以吗？  
迈：谈恋爱的时候要专一。  
桶：同上。

79您对SM有兴趣吗？  
迈：轻微的可以。  
桶：同上。

80 如果对方忽然不再索求您的身体了，您会？  
迈：这种事不可能发生。  
桶：【沉思三分钟】他肯定是又出去找女人了。我要去杀了那个小贱货然后把她的肩胛烤了吃掉。  
主持人：牙口不错啊大兄弟。

81 您对强奸怎麽看？  
迈：不能接受，坚决不能接受。  
桶：不如杀人吃尸体有趣。

82 H中比较痛苦的事情是？  
桶：没有。  
迈：没有。

83 在迄今为止的H中，最令您觉得兴奋、焦虑的场所是？  
迈：在他的录音室里。叫床声都被录下来用到他的专辑里了。  
桶：他真的很想忍住，我废了很大劲才让他叫出来。  
迈：【用手肘推了一下桶】哎呀你不要说出来啦。  
桶：但是最后你叫的超大声的，嗓子都喊哑了。【偷笑到浑身颤抖】  
主持人：……好、好劲爆！！！

84 曾有过受方主动诱惑的事情吗？  
桶：第一次就是他诱惑我啊。  
迈：我没有！是你自己扑上来的！  
桶：【一把扳过摄像机】是他诱惑我的，句号。  
打酱油的摄影师：嘤。

85 那时攻方的表情？  
迈：好吧我承认是我先调戏他的行了吧？  
桶：【满意地晃了起来】  
迈：他的脸红到脖子去了。

86 攻方有过强暴的行为吗？  
迈：没有。  
桶：不可能。

87 当时受方的反应是？  
桶：【从怀里掏出一把榔头】  
主持人：哎？？？？？这榔头是哪里来的？！！！！  
迈：不是说了没有过这种行为了吗？你这问卷是谁设计的？嫌弃！  
桶：下一问。  
主持人：【颤抖】好、好的大爷。

88 对您来说，「作为H对象」的理想是？  
桶：不想说，下一题。  
迈：我是不会告诉你我的性癖的。

89 现在的对方符合您的理想吗？  
桶：符合。能上到欧巴已经是人生赢家了。  
迈：符合。

90 在H中有使用过小道具吗？  
迈：用过，但是我是不会告诉你的。  
桶：用过。

91 您的第一次发生在什么时候？  
迈：不记得了，没做全套但是边缘行为倒是有过。  
桶：就是和迈。

92 那时的对象是现在的恋人吗？  
迈：不是，是我的前女友。  
桶：是。

93 您最喜欢被吻到哪裏呢？  
桶：乳头。  
迈：耳朵，说起来我们之前是不是有过类似的问题？

94 您最喜欢亲吻对方哪裏呢？  
桶：耳朵，一亲那里他就会呻吟得特别诱人。  
迈：咬肩膀咬脖子。  
桶：他总是喜欢乱咬，要不是我穿的严实大家都看得出来我吃了腥。

95 H时最能取悦对方的事是？  
迈：口他，还有对他说叫他快点用力点【羞】。  
桶：Dirty talk。

96 H时您会想些什麽呢？  
桶：满脑子的“啊好性感好想把他艹哭”。  
迈：没空想任何事情。

97 一晚H的次数是？  
迈：最多的时候……不记得了，我好像是晕过去了呢【羞涩笑】。  
桶：四五次吧。最后连精都射不出来了。  
主持人：……你们稍等一下我去擦个鼻血。

98 H的时候，衣服是您自己脱，还是对方帮忙脱呢？  
迈：都有，被扯坏的时候也有。  
桶：【点头】

99 对您而言H是？  
迈：有益身心的运动。  
桶：情感交流的方式。  
主持人：我拒绝这种官方化的回答。

100 请对恋人说一句话  
迈：你的桶你的身体你的血淋淋的爱好你所谓怪异的一切我都喜欢。  
桶：你就像我在墓地里弹琴时看到的天使一样美丽。

 

番外  
迈：这位主持人来来来我们来签一下保密协议。  
主持人：诶？？？？还有保密协议这种东西？？？？  
迈：【无害微笑】可是我们都在第21问里说了不打算公开啊。  
主持人：但是我们这都采访完了，没有成果我很难交代……  
迈：如果你把采访记录发出去的话我就叫律师拟文件递交法院。  
主持人：可、可是我们第一问就说这是直播了啊【挣扎】。  
迈：【微笑】我只是没反驳而已，【拿出合同】你自己看合同，上面写的是，如果你不签保密协议并且给别人看了这段采访的话就是违约行为了呢。  
主持人：纳尼！！！！！！！！！  
迈：如果你违约了，光是违约金你就赔不起哦。  
主持人：这位嘉宾你不要这样好不好嘤嘤嘤我拉郎已经很辛苦了不要再压榨我了【哀嚎】  
迈：Bucket——  
桶：【亮出了手里的两把菜刀】  
主持人：咩呀啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——【被吓哭】  
迈：你签了保密协议之后，还要把所有摄影机里的影片都交给我。  
主持人：【颤抖着点头】你这是在压榨一个兢兢业业的工作人员！  
迈：Bucket——  
桶：【掏出了一把电锯】  
主持人：嘤。【抓过保密协议毫不犹豫地签名】  
迈：这就对了嘛。【接过协议】拜拜~

 

………………所以我这是冒着生命危险把这个发了出来。  
桶要来追杀我了，救——  
【寂静】


End file.
